


Guardian and Assistant

by I_Have_No_Clue



Series: Types [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha Types, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, M/M, Omega John, Omega Types, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Well maybe a little, mentions of heat, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Have_No_Clue/pseuds/I_Have_No_Clue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this A/O world, ever Alpha, Beta, and Omega have a Type to them that describes the traits they have.<br/>John tries to figure out Sherlock's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian and Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't Own Sherlock! I have no Beta reader or Brit picker, I own nothing but a phone!  
> Wanted to try this verse at least once. Want to try a little porn at least once.  
> This is what you get!
> 
> Warning!  
> Blow Job

The first sign that John is about to go into heat is when Sherlock buys water bottles by the pack.

As an omega, the good doctor has seen many types of Alpha’s; he’s seen the aggressive Hunter, the calm Watcher, and even once the terrifying Berserker. And that doesn’t even cover half the list.

But out of all these types, John had actually pegged the consulting detective as a Watcher; an Alpha that tends to be aloof, watching, as the name implies, for any form of threat and reacting accordingly to it. But since they have gotten together, John’s seen evidence contrary to this; Watchers are not hands on while Sherlock practically takes every chance he has at contact. Determined to figure this out, John had his own personal case to solve; Figure-Out-Sherlock’s-A Type.  
He could already cross out Berserker, since while Sherlock has the same need for control as they do, when he loses it he doesn’t go on a destructive/homicidal rampage. And hesitantly he crosses out Hunter, because while the man loves a good chase, he doesn’t have the hording trophies or food gathering instincts. He thought he might have figured him out as a Leader, but then he remembered how good his acting was and that Sherlock was willing to follow smart orders, so he had to knock that one out.

He was defiantly not a Warrior; he was considered ‘weak’ by their standards. (Helped with their last case, as Sherlock had used that standard to outsmart the drug lord.) There was no way in hell he was a Companion, as they tended towards a more kind and helpful nature.  
And there was no way he was a Connected, the ‘social butterflies’ of the world. The thought of Sherlock even throwing a ‘Connect Party’ was hilarious.

Which only left one Type…

And the evidence to prove it before him in nicely (and expensively) packaged water bottles.

“You’re a Guardian?” John asked, rather stunned.

“As you’re an Assistant; now don’t be dull and drink your water. You will start losing liquids vastly, so you much keep drinking water and only water. No tea until your heat is done. I have taken the time to make you a sandwich, so eat it while you still can. You need all the nutrients you can get.” Sherlock rattled off, his eyes never leaving John’s as he watched his doctor drink from what he had provided for him.

John, still rather stunned, blinked when he took in what the mad man said, swallowing harshly on the last bit of his sandwich.

“How the bloody hell do you know I’m going into heat?”

He did not deserve that deadpan look in response.

“If we discount the absurd amount of pheromones you are expelling, the absolute need to clean anything and everything, how submissive you’ve been acting towards me and only me, how you practically jump at my every order, and how responsive and sensitive you’re been during intercourse, then I assume it would be difficult to estimate when your heat was.”

Okay, maybe he did deserve the deadpan look.

And the raised eyebrow.

Though the frown was unnecessary.

“But really, as an Assistant, I am glad you have at least a modicum of self control, unlike Serfs.” Sherlock added, his nose wrinkling at the very thought.  
John merely rolled his eyes. Serf’s were an O-Type and were, according to Sherlock, the most annoying type of Omega there was. They were literally the definition of submission and were in fact the perfect follower.

John’s type, however, was that of Assistant or Assist for short. They were not ones of blind obedience, in fact were rather picky about who they follow, and were avid learners, gathering skills that would best, well, assist others.

But What had the soldier’s attention now was not his own type, but Sherlock’s.

Guardians, as the name implies, are protective, powerful, dangerous, and willing to die or kill for what they deem is worthy. They are nicknamed the ‘A-Type Melting Pot’ as they encompass a lot of the traits of the other Types.

That Sherlock was one was a surprise, yet not at the same time; it just seemed to fit the Alpha.

“So, I’m going to be going into heat… Do you want to bond or should I get a guard?” John asked, taking a sip of his water, before stilling at the heat that suddenly entered Sherlock’s eyes. God, he was looking at John like he wanted to eat him, the way he was sizing him up.

“…If you have no arguments, I would be greatly pleased to claim you as my own… Though, if you’re to be stuck with me, you should at least get a preview of what is to come.” Sherlock said, stalking from his chair in the sitting room to the kitchen. Once their, he knelt with the grace of a knight, nuzzling his nose into the doctor’s naval.

Swallowing down air, John stared down at his significant other (Sherlock refused to be called lovers, boyfriends, or partners, so John was stuck with the mouthful) his eyes slightly wide as he stared into that heated gaze which read everything.

While they have been dating for around three mouths (some would say they started much earlier), they hadn’t gone far in the sexual department. Occasional hand jobs, some frottage, and some bare skin exploring was basically what it came down to. This was the first time that John went into heat since their relationship started, and the Omega would defiantly admit he was nervous.

Sherlock held his gaze like that for a while, before turning his attention to the prize. Unbuttoning and unzipping him quickly and effectively, with no time to waste, the doctor soon found his trousers and pants around his ankles and his half erect cock exposed before the all seeing eyes of his Alpha.

He was already feeling weak kneed.

And it must have been obvious, as Sherlock used his hands to pin John’s hips to the counter, the grip firm, but not enough to hurt.

_‘Enough to pin me in place though.’_ John thought, slightly dizzy from the pheromones Sherlock was releasing. Looks like someone was close to their rut.  
He was soon deprived of all thought when Sherlock took him all in one go. Now that made him dizzy.

And he didn’t get off him, no he merely pulled back a bit so he could breathe through his nose more easily, his right hand gently squeezing the base of his cock while the left helped him keep balance as he sucked it like a was a ice pop. He didn’t use teeth, which John was grateful for, but that tongue of his was quite possibly the most sinful thing in this world. And then their were those lips, usually so nice and full, now stretched thin around him.

Needless to say, John did not last long.

When he finally came to, he found himself lying down naked on Sherlock’s, the man himself holding the soldier to his equally naked body.

He also found that he was very hot, very sensitive, and very horny.

“Looks like your heat triggered far earlier then predicted. Don’t worry my John, I’ll take care of you.” Sherlock purred into his ear, causing John to shiver slight and give a slight whine.

He couldn’t wait.


End file.
